Angel's Tears
by Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku
Summary: It was a usual day for Team 7.They were on a routine mission when..Wait...What is that?Is that a girl?And she has angel wings! What's that? We each get to have one wish granted! "Cool!" "Tch.Shut up dobe." Summary sucks,hope you like!
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone!!!this is my first ever story on fanfiction.I'd like to say now that this might not be as great as others,but i'd like to have your honest opinion on way there,I can improve and fix it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN KISHIMOTO DOES!(If I did though,Sasuke wouldn't be a cold hearted emo boy.)**

**Summary:Team 7 was on their way to Sunagakure on a routine mission when suddenly the sky started to glow!And-wait,what in the world is that!?!?! It's a girl! WITH ANGEL WINGS!!!!She says that...WE CAN HAVE ONE WISH FOR SAVING HER!?!?!?! Naruto:SWEET!! *sighs*"Shut up dobe."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------****Angel'sTears****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one:Appearence**

It was a warm,sunny afternoon in the dense forest just off the border of Konohagakure. Our favorite band of ninja,Team 7,were on a routine mission to Sunagakure. A girl around 17 years old with pastel pink hair and emerald orbs was scolding her teammate,a hyper-active 17 year old with sun blonde hair and bright cerulean orbs. Two males stayed in the back of the fighting teens,trying to stay out of the quarrell. One was a male of about 17 years old. He had raven locks in the shape of a duck's ass and cold onyx orbs. The last man looked like he was in his twenties,though, no one's really sure **how** old he is. He has silver,gravity-defying hair and onyx...orb. The other eye held the Sharingan. The left side of his face and his mouth was covered up.

"Naruto no **BAKA!!!!!** Stop yelling at Sasuke-kun!!!!", the girl with pastel pink hair was Sakura Haruno. And yes,she's still head over heels for a certain cold-hearted bastard. "Itai!!Sakura-chan!! That hurt!!", the teen with sun blonde hair whined as he rubbed the now forming bump adorning the back of his head. His name was Naruto Uzumaki- hokage wannabe. ."." Yep! You guessed it! Our own little emo ninja, Sasuke Uchiha said is heir to the Uchiha 'throne',so to speak. "Now, fighting.", the man with silver hair said in a bored tone as he read his infamous orange book. (A/N:Perv..) His name if Kakashi Hatake-Sharingan Warrior. "Hm?" Team 7 looked up at the sky itself was turning pure white,making the earth rumble in exitement. Kakashi's eyes widened as the three ninja's looked to the sky also. Right where the sun would be,and object began to fall from the sky at an alarmingly fast pace.

"What the heck is that!?!?", Naruto shouted out loud, his bright cerulean orbs wide. The object began to make a shape ,which turn out to be a human. Since the sun was directly overhead, the person began to fall toward them, heading head first to the ground. The young Uchiha sprang forward and caught the fallen human. Upon closer examination, the Uchiha figured out it was a girl. But what was most amazing to him, was that the girl had large, white wings protruding from her shoulder blades. Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then went back to normal as he shifted the girl in his arms to hold her properly. The Uchiha looked at the girls' face. She was 17, he guessed, about their age. She had smooth porcelien skin and silky, knee length raven locks. "My,what a pretty girl.", Kakashi chuckled as he put his book away. (A/N:That's right! He **put** his **book away!!**) He held out his arms, then gently scooped the girl up from Sasuke's arms. The girl stayed limp in his arms as Kakashi held her.

"We should go to the next village quickly,so we can see if she has any injuries.",Sasuke suggested emotionlessly as he turned from his sensei and the breath-taking girl. "Hm.I don't think we need all, we have our own medic right here." Kakashi turned his head toward the emerald-orbed teen and smiled..I smiled a fake smile then replied,"Sure!Just a scan will what I see,she has no external injuries whatsoever anyways." Sakura walked over to the jonin and scanned the girl with a chakra infused a couple minutes,the glow from Sakura's hand faded. "It looks like she has no injuries,so I guess we can drop her off at the next village.",Sakura informed,her smile kept in place. '**CHA!That way there she can't steal our Sasuke-kun!!**',Inner Sakura raved in happiness."We can't just leave her in a random village Sakura.",Kakashi said,a disapproving tone to his voice. Sakura forrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?",she asked timidly. "Look at her." The three shinobi turned their heads toward the girl,who was quivering in fear while she slept. Sasuke noticed something in her hands then pointed it out. "What's that?" All eyes fell on to the girl,who,which they finally noticed,was holding a clear,white orb that had intricate designs all over it. "It's beautiful.",Sakura said in a wistful tone and stretched out her hand,in attempt to touch it. The girl subconciously tucked it close to her body protectively. "I guess that object is extremely important,if she even protects it in her sleep.",Kakashi said calmly as he watched the girl stir.

**That's the first chapter!! hope you liked it!! please read,review,and possibly favorite it! ^-^ Also,sorry it's so short.I'm a beginner after all.**


	2. In Which Rules Are Placed

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating soon enough! Really I am!**

**Sasuke: Stop whining and just get on with the story**

**Me: *pouts* Quiet Jerk-face. I could make you gay, don't forget that. **

**Sasuke : *pales***

**Me: In any case! I want to say thanks to all my reviewers!**

Jinxx Valentine

ghost117

Shikamaru'sLove

**Thank you so much! Here's your cookies! *gives out cookies* Naruto! Mind doing the Disclaimers?**

**Naruto: Sure! Demon_Maid_Nova_Jigoku does not own Me! I belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**~ P ~ R ~ E~ T~ T~Y~T~R~A~N~S~I~T~I~O~N~~~~~~~~~~~**

All eyes immediately focused to the young woman in the masked jounin's arms. Her figure moved a bit more before the woman's eyes fluttered open. Bright, hypnotizing, lightning-yellow orbs stared back at the four-man group. These eyes seemed to assess each person intently before she turned her soul-searching gaze onto Kakashi.

"Would you mind letting me go?"All four snapped out of their revere to see an annoyed look on the woman's fair skin.

"Oh, sorry" Kakashi apologized and set the woman on her feet in a gentle manner. With the orb in one hand, the woman ran her hands along the snow white dress she wore, smoothing out the creases. Now that she was standing, team seven could take a better look at the woman.

She had long, knee length, wavy locks that was as dark as night. Her striking, lightning-yellow orbs stood out from the ebony fringe that partially covered them. Her figure was slim yet curvaceous, a body any woman would die for. With pale, milky white skin and long, lean legs, she could pass off as a model. The woman wore a one strap, top that stopped just under ample breasts in a roman wrap-like fashion. The halter top was held by a large gold ring, attaching to the white, twisted ribbon around her neck, which was held by another gold ring. A sash that started on the far right of the top wrapped diagonally around her stomach, being attached to the skirt with another large, gold ring. Her skirt was the same cloud white as her top, and ended at her ankles. The right side had a slit going up it to the very of the seam, so it didn't completely fall apart, and was kept together by another gold ring. On her feet were a pair of snow white high heels, ribbons criss-crossing up her legs before tying in a neat bow a couple inches below her knees. For the finishing touch she had a gold arm band on her left, upper arm, a glittering topaz jewel right in the middle.

However as their gazes traveled over the woman's figure, what amazed each person, subtly or not, was the large, magnificent, glittering, heaven-white wings on her back. They had spotted them before, yes, but to see them up-close was breathtaking. This woman was most definitely an Angel.

"Do stop staring please. It's quite rude."

Once again, the four were jolted out of their thoughts by the woman's seemingly innocent, sultry voice, which seemed to be laced with honey and hypnotizing. Kakashi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I didn't realize we were staring" he apologized in a calm manner. The woman sighed lightly and readjusted the orb in her hands lightly, her raven locks falling over her shoulder in an elegant manner.

"It is quite alright. I suppose I should apologize for my rude behavior as well" she replied gently, "I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, however, apologies aside, I must thank you for saving me. If you had not caught me when you did, I would most likely be a splattered Angel on the ground."Sakura and Naruto winced at the bluntness of her words. For an Angel she was quite…how to put it…..blunt, to say the least. Kakashi smiled, the action only being able to be deduced by his one visible eyes crinkling up into an upside down 'U' shape.

"It was nothing, really. I'm just glad we could all help" the masked jounin replied in an easy-going manner. The Angel nodded once more, and with a whispered incantation, had the orbs faze into her body right then and there, finding it tiresome carrying it around.

"Ah, I've almost forgotten. As the rules of the Angelic Order, any and all humans who participated in aiding an Angel in need, are granted a gift" the ravenette began to explain in an informative tone, "This gift, is one wish, for each of you-"

"Yatta! I wish! I WISH-" The blonde shinobi's words were cut off by the Angel's sharp, cold ones.

"However, Uzumaki-san, there are _rules_ that go along with this wish. Listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself." She spoke in a strict tone, grabbing the blonde's attention immediately. Said blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The woman sighed softly at his antics and gently crossed her arms over her stomach, under her chest in an elegant manner. "Rule number one: You cannot wish for someone to die. We simply cannot override the carefully constructed system and peace that resides with the Heavens and the Shinigami. Rule number two: You cannot wish for someone to come back to life, which is the same reason as I stated before. Rule number three: You cannot wish to become famous, or be someone high ranking. If we granted wishes like that, this world would be in ruin" she explained in a hard tone, "Do I make myself clear?" Naruto nodded rapidly while the other three made a noise of understanding.

"Alright then! I wish-"

"You cannot wish for more wishes Uzumaki-san."

"AWWW! Hey! Wait! How do you know our names!" Naruto shouted, blurting out the question that has been on all their minds. One of the woman's delicate brows raised, giving her a 'really-you're-going-to-ask-that-question' look.

"Uzumaki-san, I am an Angel. I know about every human that lives within the vicinity I watch over, which is Konohagakure and Sunagakure" she explained, then frowned when she remembered something. "Do forgive me. I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me." The woman smiled gently and inclined her head, as if bowing to them. "My name is Seraphim Erzabet, Second-in-Command to the Order of Human Affairs."

**There! Edited and ready to go! I hope you enjoy this version better! And please, remember to R&R!**


End file.
